Changelog
Patch 0.0938: Meta Items and new factories Changelog : *Added Meta Items *Added Log Books *Added Recipes *New factory system *New algorithm to speed up calculations *got rid of shutdown hooks: only used in absolute emergency (should never happen, even on crash) *server errors are now displayed instead of just shutting down *fixed false modified blueprint triggering when adding blocks afterwards *fixed "unknown faction" although faction exists *added check for ghost players *fixed bug where too many files could be deleted when a structure gets destroyed *fixed bug that left a invisible version of the mothership if it was removed with docked ships attached *fixed bug that turned docked ships into ghosts if mothership was removed *missiles now display and update shield hits correctly on the client *added notification to re-orientate if rotational system is entered *mouse check for GUI elements that are not drawn anymore but were flagged as "mouse inside" will now always deactivate the flag on the end of the frame. This should fix the permanent tooltip bug. *improved performance of wedges and spikes by not drawing faces that aren't visible (next to a solid block), in the same way the normal block algorithm already does *implemented server option to customize speed of rotating stellar systems (or to switch it off) *improved segment(chunk) reading performance by buffering the header for segmentRegions *improved segment(chunk) writing performance by also using buffered headers and switching to java NIO FileChannel MappedByteBuffer for random access *console&rcon(starNet) commands are now only interpreted as chat broadcast if they start with /chat *price of blueprint will now include price of all docked structures *shops now safe against missiles *blocks of other factions can no longer be activated with docking beam *shop spawning can now be customized by admins Patch 0.09378 (from Schema) Server Fixes Some servers had problems since apparently closing a socket does not imply flush() on some machines. That basically means the connection drops without sending the last packet. This is causing clients to get EOF exceptions. Please note that you will get EOF exceptions with this version if you try to conenct to a server that is not yet update to this version! Shield Balance I don't know yet if this works, but I have changed the balance of shields to be more powerful in smaller numbers and less overpowered in large numbers. The biggest change is an introduction of "shield recovery" on hit. This value is shown in build mode and determines the time in seconds the shields will start to recharge after a hit. This value depends on the amount of shield blocks placed on a structure. Here is the technical data: - shield balance: -- capacity: (shieldBlocks*3.5)^0.66666)*350—recharge: (shieldBlocks*4)^0.48 )*50—introduced recovery when hit (by shield blocks used) Admin Tools I devloped a system using abstraction of the original system to enable admin commands from anywhere. Console Commands console commands are now possible. Everything not starting with a forward slash is considered a broadcast message and will be posted in chat. StarNet: remote lightweight admin tool With this tool (with or without GUI) it's possible to send starmade admin commands or chat (like the console commands) to any starmade server from anywhere. This system uses the Server super password (in server.cfg). You also have to switch the system on to be able to use the remote tool. (default is off, option in server.cfg) General fixes - fixed shield shader - build in server check to check for spamming blueprint buy actions (10 sec) - fixed modified blueprint detector to only fire once and not on every block - fixed blueprint detector consequence system - fixed type setting method for block types over 256 - fixed crash for ships with custom blocks with blocks over 256. - fixed crash for ships with blocks that exceed the max block type value of 2048 Category:Starmade